2005 Dinoco 400 (Windows 0.11 version)
Win0.11's version of the first race in Cars 1. Has the Dinoco's All Mine Wreck even involving Kurt Buschtire, Tony Stewart, and Chuck Armstrong. Kyle Buschtire was ahead of the wreck and said "EMERGENCY! THERE'S A BIG BALL OF FIRE!". Transcript: The wreck Chick: Dinoco is all mine! (Bumps Winford) Winford: NOOOOOOO! Bob: TROUBLE TURN THREE! Murray (hit by Winford): OW! Chick: HAHA! GET THROUGH THAT MCQUEEN! Kyle (Like Robby Gorvette said in the 1994 Dinoco 400): EMERGENCY! THERE'S A BIG BALL OF FIRE! Bob (While Kyle said "THERE'S A BIG BALL OF FIRE") Oh a huge crash behind the leaders! Kyle's first crew chief (before Adam Stevens): Where is it? Kyle (While Crusty takes out Ryan, Slider and Darren hit Floyd and Chuck goes in the air): IT'S ON A HUGE WRECK RIGHT ON TURN THREE, EVEN MY BROTHER IS INVOLVED! GET SOME EMERGENCY CAR OUT HERE! Kyle's crew chief: Ok, we have emergency on the way now, while you're caching up with the other racers. Chuck: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Jeff's crew chief: WATCH OUT GORVETTE! (Jeff Gorvette doges Chuck Armstrong) Jeff: Wow! Look at that huge ball of fire! Jeff's crew chief: I see. (Jeff gets lose a little bit and bumped into Aiken but still continued racing) Aiken: Hey Do-Pont racer, watch where you're going. Jeff: Sorry Nitroade racer. Kyle wins Darrell: OH LOOK! KYLE BUSCHTIRE HAS OVER TAKEN LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!!!! Bob: Kyle Buschtire will win the 2005 Piston Cup Season. Kyle's crew chief: How is it doing Kyle? Kyle: IT'S GREAT! A WON THE PISTON CUP!!! Kyle's crew chief: Ok, be home in 30 minutes. Want to do your burn out to celebrate? Kyle: YEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Results #Kyle Buschtire - 200 laps #Lightning McQueen - 200 laps #Chick Hicks - 200 laps #Robby Gorvette - 200 laps #Jeff Gorvette - 200 laps #Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps #Jimmie Johnson - 200 laps #Matt Carseth - 200 laps #Aiken Axler - 200 laps #Floyd Mulvihill - 200 laps #Terry Carbonte - 200 laps #Crusty Rotor - 200 laps #Ralph Carlow - 200 laps #Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps #Johnny Blamer - 200 laps #Dale Earnhardt Jr. - 200 laps #Billy Oilchanger - 185 laps (crash) #Todd Marcus - 185 laps (crash) #Travis Kvapil - 185 laps (crash) #Ryan Shields - 185 laps (crash) #Mac iCar - 185 laps (crash) #Dirkson D'Agostino - 185 laps (crash) #Davey Apex - 185 laps (crash) #Carl Edwards - 185 laps (crash) #Ponchy Wipeout - 185 laps (crash) #Sage VanDerSpin - 185 laps (crash) #Ryan Newcar - 185 laps (crash) #Steve Park - 185 laps (crash) #Casey Gears - 185 laps (crash) #Jeremy Mayfield - 185 laps (crash) #Greg Biffle - 185 laps (crash) #Rusty Wheelhouse - 185 laps (crash, serious injuries, retired) #Rusty Cornfuel - 185 laps (crash) #Paul Menard - 185 laps (crash) #Ricky Carven - 185 laps (crash) #Brush Curber - 185 laps (crash) #Kevin Racingtire - 185 laps (crash) #Slider Petrolski - 185 laps (crash) #Carl Long - 185 laps (crash) #Kevin Harvick - 185 laps (crash) #Tony Stewart - 185 laps (crash) #Bobby Labonte - 185 laps (crash) #Kasey Kahne - 185 laps (crash) #Ernie Gearson - 185 laps (crash) #Winford Bradford Rutherford - 185 laps (crash) #Greg Candyman - 185 laps (crash) #Sterling Marlin - 185 laps (crash) #Casey Mears - 185 laps (crash) #Kenny Wallace - 185 laps (crash) #Ward Burton - 185 laps (crash) #James Cleanair - 185 laps (crash) #Ricky Sludd - 185 laps (crash) #Kevin Lepage - 185 laps (crash) #Eugene Carbureski - 185 laps (crash) #Jamie McCarray - 185 laps (crash) #Scott Wimmer - 185 laps (crash) #Dale Jarrett - 185 laps (crash) #Brian Simmo - 185 laps (crash) #Scott Riggs - 185 laps (crash) #Brian Vickers - 185 laps (crash) #Derrike Cope - 185 laps (crash) #Michael Cartrip - 185 laps (crash) #Jeff Burton - 185 laps (crash) #Jeff Green - 185 laps (crash) #Jimmy Spencer - 185 laps (crash) #Mark Martin - 185 laps (crash) #Misti Motorkrass - 185 laps (crash) #Seth Roadages - 185 laps (crash) #Scott Pruett - 185 laps (crash) #Mike Skinner - 185 laps (crash) #Manny Flywheel - 185 laps (crash) #Dave Blaney - 185 laps (crash) #Darren Leadfoot - 185 laps (crash) #Reed Sorenson - 185 laps (crash) #Haul Inngas - 185 laps (crash) #Ruby "Easy" Oaks - 185 laps (crash) #Claude Scruggs - 185 laps (crash) #Ricky Craven - 185 laps (crash) #Morgan Shepherd - 185 laps (crash) #Mike Wallace - 185 laps (crash) #Elliott Sadler - 185 laps (crash) #Lee Revkins - 185 laps (crash) #Clint Bowcar - 185 laps (crash) #Kurt Buschtire - 185 laps (crash) #David Stremme - 185 laps (crash) #Boris Said - 185 laps (crash) #Mike Bliss - 185 laps (crash) #Joe Nemecheck - 185 laps (crash) #Chuck Armstrong - 185 laps (crash) #Strip Weathers - 185 laps (Flip over many times, retired)